Display stands are required in many instances for the display and many times disbursement of merchandise wherein the display stand is relatively small such as thirty to fifty-four inches in length and twenty-four to thirty inches in width. When the use includes the dispensing of merchandise, such as food or beverages, it is highly desirable that the display stand be sturdy since contact between a merchandise recipient and the display stand is likely to occur. Also, it is highly desirable that such a display stand can be stored in a collapsed condition in a storage area and be transported to the display area and be readily assembled thereat. While many attempts have been made to provide such a portable display stand, an improved portable display stand is always desirable.